Dehaka quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Dehaka. Clicked *"I listen." *"So much essence." *"Do not aggravate me." Attacking * "Strike...strike now!. I will follow" * "We must attack while they are vulnerable" * "Kill the enemy, collect their essence" Pinging * "They will die without our aid" (calling for an assist towards another hero) * "Help me, I am outmatched" (call for aid) * "I cannot survive this alone" (call for aid) * "This is where we should strike next" (call for attack) * "Finish this, attack the core" (call for attack vs core) * "Overwhelm these mercenaries" (call for assist vs mercenary camp) * "Arggg metal and stone...attack this fort" (call for attack vs fort) * "Claim this watchtower" (call for capturing a watchtower) * "I can smell the enemy near" (warning of danger) * "Beware, danger is near" (warning of danger) * "Do not let them destroy our core" (call for defense of core) * "Defend our fort" (call for defense of fort) * "Defend this structure" (call for defense of structure) * "Kill this hero so i may collect" (call for assistance on killing an enemy hero) * "I come to you" (on the way) * "Will be there soon" (on the way) * "Run now" (call for retreat) * "We must run from this" (call for retreat) Hero interaction Abathur * "You change swarm, but not yourself" * "Evolution master, disinterested in evolution...pathetic" Arthas * "Sword collects much essence, but what are you without it?" * "I will collect fallen essence, do not take what is mine" Kerrigan * "Queen of Blades, looking forward to fighting with you again" * "Yes, always much essence when fighting with you" Murky * "Peculiar essence, not sure if i can collect" * "Do not understand, learn to speak properly" Terran characters (Raynor, Lt. Morales, Sgt. Hammer, Tychus, Nova) * "You adapt with tools, not with change, will that be enough?" * "We will see if you are weak or strong" Protoss (Artanis, Tassadar, Zeratul) * "You do not change, cannot change, but you can fight" * "Be thankful i cannot collect from you" Sylvanas * "Dead will serve you, but i take essence first" * "Not the first queen i follow" Zagara * "Strong for one who does not collect, but how strong?" * "You seek change to adapt, evolve...more like me than you know" Hero Kills Abathur * "Change cannot be controlled, must be embraced" Arthas * "You collected dead essence... foolish! Life stronger than death." Cho'gall * "Double the essence, very good" Kerrigan * "I followed you for essence, now i have yours" The Lost Vikings * "The essence of three, must collect the rest" Murky ''' * "Collected essence but it remains, must try again" '''Protoss * "Arghhh, Cannot collect your essence...why?" Sgt Hammers * "Terran shell of steel, no match for claws" Stitches * "Much essence in you, but none was yours" Sylvanas * "Cold essence, like it was collected before" Terran * "Strong essence...for a terran" Zagara * "Waited so long to collect your essence...disappointing" Zerg characters * "Your strength lives on in me" Humorous *"I wonder... how tastes your essence." *"I must collect essence. It is the core of my being. It is essential." *"We are the zerg. Your essence will be assimilated. Resistance is futile." *"A rival pack leader once tried to test me. I consumed his essence with terran fava beans and a nice chianti." *"I just flew in from Zerus, and boy is my arm tired. Probably should have evolved wings." (implying he flapped his single arm to fly to Zerus) *"Change. Change. Spare some change." *"Every evolution is a choice. Every change affects the final outcome. So when the choice is yours, click on the right one." *"You think I change too much? No such thing. This is not even my final form." *"Primal zerg do not have a psionic connection. Do not need it. My pack has family texting plan." *"So many kinds of different essence. Hundreds and more arise every year. Gotta collect them all." *"Overmind tried to control the zerg. To direct and harness evolution. Life will not be contained. No. Life finds a way." *"I followed Queen of Blades to collect essence. Traveled across sector, but left leviathan only once to destroy terran machines. Should have been more proactive." (A reference to how he is a playable character only once in the entire Heart of the Swarm campaign) *"Have changed much since following Queen of Blades. Almost cannot recognize me, yes?. Good." (referring to how his SC2 model is drastically different from his Heroes model) Category:Quotations